1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector, and particularly to a socket connector for electrically connecting an IC package to a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of Related Arts
FIG. 11 shows a conventional socket connector 1′ for connecting an IC package to a PCB. The connector includes an insulating housing 2′ with a plurality of conductive terminal 6′ arranged therein, a metal reinforcing plate or stiffener 3′ attached to a bottom face of the housing and surrounding the housing, a cover 5′ and a lever 4′. The housing has a rectangular shape with ribs 23′ extending upright therefrom for interengaging with the inner side of the reinforcing plate so as to retain the housing in the plate. The lever 4′ is pivotally supported on an end of the plate and the cover 5 is pivotally retained on another ends opposite to said end of the plate. The lever having a cam portion to press toward a free end of the cover to lock the cover to the housing when the IC package is received in the housing.
The engagement of the housing and the plate restricts only in one direction and limits only one dimensional movement of the housing with respect to the reinforcing plate, which will result in a loose engagement between the housing and the plate. Rendering a disengagement between the housing and the reinforcing plate after a period of time of usage.
Hence, a socket connector having improved retaining device is desired.